


Santa for a Cause

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Santa Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione Granger manipulates Draco Malfoy into playing Santa Claus. What will Hermione do to get off Santa’s naughty list?





	Santa for a Cause

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for Strictly Dramione's Yuletide Magic Fest! Many thanks to the lovely GaeilgeRua for beta'ing this piece for me!**
> 
> **My prompt was: Draco plays Santa Claus. What will Hermione do to get off the naughty list? *SMUT***
> 
> **If you loved it (or hated it) please let me know about it in a review!**
> 
> **Find me on FB as Shan Crochetaway or Tumblr as crochetawayhpff.**

 

* * *

_December 9, 2009_

_2.47 PM_

* * *

Hermione Granger could not believe that this was happening right now. Somehow, Draco Malfoy, of all people, had pulled the short straw and was being made to play Santa Clause for their department’s holiday charity event at St Mungo’s ward for children. It was fascinating to watch the emotions play across his face, and yet, it felt like righteous retribution for every nasty thing he’d ever said about any of her pet causes.

“You did this, didn’t you?” Harry Potter asked as he watched the rest of the Aurors either clap Malfoy on the back or snigger at him behind their hands.

Hermione slowly shook her head. “I wish I had, to be honest. But nope, this was pure luck.”

Harry snickered. “Good. If anyone deserves it, it’s him.”

Hermione couldn’t agree more. She couldn’t wait to see perfectly coiffed Malfoy dressed as Santa Clause. Even better when he found out he had to sit and listen to what every child in St Mungo’s wanted for Christmas. Hermione was practically gleeful as she left work that day. Two weeks, and she’d get to see her childhood bully humiliated. She couldn’t wait. 

* * *

_December 14, 2009_

_10.22 AM_

* * *

“I know it was you,” Malfoy hissed from behind her as Hermione fixed her tea at the trolley outside the Auror bullpen.

“What was me?” she played dumb. She knew what he was talking about, but since it really wasn’t her, just dumb luck on Malfoy’s part, she decided to fuck with him some more.

“You charmed the straws or something,” Malfoy said. Hermione finally turned around to face him and was shocked to see how close he was standing to her. She stumbled when she tried to back up and found the trolley at her back.

One of Malfoy’s hands shot out to cup her elbow to steady her and Hermione pretended that the spark of his hand on her person didn’t actually happen. How inconvenient. She tamped down her ridiculous crush on the man in front of her. She hated the fact that he looked good, and since she was so close, smelled good. Merlin, she needed to get away from him.

“I’m afraid I really have no idea what you are talking about,” Hermione said. She took a step to her left, to walk around him, but Malfoy mirrored her movements.

“I think you _do_ know what I’m talking about, Granger. You put me up to dressing up as that ridiculous character, Santa Claus. What is that even?”

Hermione’s lips twitched, of course, Malfoy had no idea what Santa Clause was. Even better. “He’s a Muggle Christmas tradition,” Hermione began. “He brings—”

Malfoy held up a hand to stop her. “I don’t need the details. Just know, that I’m onto you, Granger.”

“Right,” Hermione nodded, and stepped to her left once more, this time Malfoy allowed her to pass.

Hermione took a deep breath and wobbled a bit on her heels as she made her way back to her desk. She really hadn’t charmed the straws, but she couldn’t deny the fact that she was taking quite a bit of pleasure in Malfoy’s plight. 

* * *

_December 18, 2009_

_1.03 PM_

* * *

“How’s the Santa Clause thing going?” Zacharias Smith giggled as he set his tray down at the table in the Ministry cafeteria that Hermione was sharing with Harry and Malfoy. For some reason, Harry and Malfoy were friends, and Hermione couldn’t quite figure it out. She avoided Malfoy’s company when she could, but had promised to eat with Harry today.

“Brilliant,” Malfoy glowered. “Actually, the research hasn’t been bad. Granger’s been helping me.” Malfoy smirked at her. Hermione glared back, she had done no such thing. She was just about to open her mouth and tell him such when Malfoy began speaking again. “In fact, Granger has offered to be my elf on the day of the charity event.”

“You did?” Harry asked with some surprise next to her. “That’s wonderful, ‘Mione! The children will totally get a kick out of that.”

“What a great idea,” Smith said. There were nods all around the table, and Hermione turned a frosty glare to Malfoy.

“Well, I offered, but Malf—”

“Gladly accepted, of course. Who better to help coach me in the ways of the Muggle Santa Clause than a Muggle-born? Granger’s been great, actually.”

Hermione felt her blood boil. Why on earth was he doing this to her? She hated these charity events, he knew that. Dawning realisation hit her. Of course, he knew that. That’s why he was doing this because he hated them too. What a prick.

She picked at her salad and barely listened as the conversation moved on around her. She’d have to figure out a way to get out of this. She wasn’t dressing up as a bloody elf. Not over her dead body. 

* * *

_December 21, 2009_

_3.36 PM_

* * *

“Come on, the damned thing is in two days, Granger. We have to coordinate our costumes,” Malfoy said. He was standing over Hermione’s desk, begging her to come with him to the Muggle world to pick out his Santa costume.

“You’ll never find one this late in the season,” Hermione shook her head. “You should have tried to procure one much earlier.”

“Well, you need a costume too,” Malfoy reminded her.

“Only because you forced my hand! I hate these bloody things.”

“Same.” Malfoy smirked. “So, let’s hate it together, yeah?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll help you. But only because I don’t want to be blamed when you show up looking like a tosser.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Granger. Let’s go.”

Hermione gathered her cloak and handbag and followed Malfoy out of the DMLE and toward the lift. She guided him to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and they escaped into the Muggle world.

“Well, where to?” Malfoy asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hailed a taxi. There was a costuming store near her parent's old house, she’d try there first. Maybe they’d have something. If not, she planned to find a fabric store, and one of the household charms books Molly had given her over the years. Malfoy eyed the taxi with disdain and Hermione grinned brilliantly at him. Maybe dragging Malfoy around the Muggle world would be fun.

In the end, the costume store did not have any Santa or elf costumes available for rent. The saleslady had rolled her eyes hard when Malfoy had pompously strode up to her counter and asked. Hermione barely kept her giggles from escaping and led him a few doors down to the fabric store. She’d chosen the appropriate fabrics and trimmings and shuffled Malfoy back into a taxi to her flat.

“How do I know you _won’t_ make me look ridiculous, Granger?” Malfoy pouted when Hermione had shown him her fireplace and told him in no uncertain terms was he to stay.

“Because you’ve told everyone I’ll help you! Really put the screws to me, you know? Not going to risk everyone being irritated with me because you look stupid. Don’t worry, I grew up Muggle, I know all about Santa. It’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” Malfoy said giving her a dark look.

“I do. Now go so I can get to work. I’ll bring your costume to work in two days.”

The actual assembly wasn’t terribly difficult, but Hermione suspected if had she had to go about it the Muggle way she’d have _much_ more trouble.  

* * *

_December 23, 2009_

_2.57 PM_

* * *

“I look stupid!” Malfoy hissed as he adjusted the pillow Hermione had shoved into the coat of his costume.

“You look like Santa Claus,” Hermione assured him. “The kids will love it.”

“You look hot,” Malfoy commented as he eyed her in the mirror she had charmed to show him his costume all put together.

Hermione blushed, she truly hadn’t set out to make a _sexy_ elf costume, but she’d used a little too much of the fabric making sure Malfoy’s costume was baggy enough for the pillow padding that she hadn’t left enough for herself.

“That’s beside the point,” Hermione scolded him. “You are about to be around children.”

“Yeah, that’s an arousal killer,” Malfoy grimaced, and Hermione chuckled. She tapped her wand to his chin, casting a hair growth charm and then a hair colouration charm to make everything a bright white. Malfoy grimaced at his appearance, but Hermione rather thought it didn’t take anything away from his good looks.

“Alright, let’s go, everyone is waiting on us. Do you remember your lines?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. Ho, ho, ho! Happy Christmas! Were you a good boy or girl this year? What would you like for Christmas?” Malfoy rattled them all off.

“Good, here we go now,” Hermione said, shoving him out of the small patient room they had co-opted for this purpose. The rest of the DMLE department was waiting for him, and Malfoy earned cheers and whistles as he made his appearance. Hermione attempted to hide behind him as much as possible, hoping nobody would notice how embarrassingly skimpy her outfit seemed to be.

“Looking good, Granger,” Zacharias smirked at her. Malfoy stiffened in front of her and glared at the other wizard. Hermione looked at them both in confusion. She had no idea what that was about.

“Come on, the kids are waiting.” Hermione prodded Malfoy forward.  

* * *

_December 23, 2009_

_7.33 PM_

* * *

Hermione was exhausted. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much and Malfoy wasn’t looking much better. He was sagging in the chair they’d given him, and Hermione had been resentful for at least the last hour and a half that he got a chair when she didn’t. Hermione helped each of the children get into Malfoy’s lap, took their photo, chatting with their parents, and then moved them along when it was time. She was dead tired and ready to go home and have a nice long soak in her tub when the last child had finally made it through.

Somehow, word had gotten out, and it seemed every employee of St Mungo’s had brought their children through the line at some point as well. They’d had a break about halfway through, but nothing since then.

“Alright, Granger. That’s it, I’m done,” Malfoy said standing from his chair. “Let’s go.”

The rest of their department had left hours ago, so it was just Malfoy and Hermione as they made their way out of the hospital.

“Where we going?” Hermione asked. She half-hoped he’d say back to his place and half-hoped he’d want to part ways. Watching Malfoy patiently ask each child what they wanted for Christmas and smile at them had been… surprising. Almost heart-meltingly arousing and it had Hermione looking at him through new eyes.

“I’m starving,” Malfoy said.

“There’s a great curry shop near mine,” Hermione offered.

“Sold.”

Hermione looped his arm through hers, and they Apparated from the lobby of the hospital and into the foyer of her apartment building. Malfoy ditched the beard and white hair before they left the confines of the building and Hermione was relieved to see him looking like himself again, even if he was still wearing all the padding required to look the part of Santa.

They made the short walk to the curry shop, talking as they did. Malfoy was on a fascinating case regarding illegal potions brewing and smuggling. They garnered a few looks from the Muggles as they entered the shop and ordered their take away.

Hermione led Malfoy back to her flat and up the three flights of stairs to her unit on the top floor.

Malfoy hadn’t said a word in a few minutes, and Hermione wondered what he was thinking as she led him inside.

“I’m going to change,” Hermione said, but before she could take a step, Malfoy had grabbed her wrist, holding her into place.

“Not yet,” Malfoy said. His eyes were suddenly like molten pools of silver, and Hermione felt her nipples tighten in response to the look he was giving her. “I rather like this look on you, Granger.” He tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her bun behind her ear.

“Alright,” Hermione acquiesced. Although she did attempt to tug her skirt down for the hundredth time that day.

Malfoy nodded and released her. Hermione took a deep breath and moved to her kitchen, trying to calm the pounding of her heart. She pulled down a few plates and began dishing up the curry.

The tension that seemed to have filled the space between them a few moments ago eased during dinner as they began discussing one of Hermione’s current cases. It wasn’t nearly as interesting as Malfoy’s illegal potions, but it was proving mildly challenging, so she didn’t mind hashing things out with him to see if he could provide a new perspective.

Once they were finished eating, Hermione cleaned their plates up and turned to offer Malfoy a drink when he was suddenly in the doorway of her kitchen, almost filling it entirely.

“You scared me.” Hermione grinned at him a little breathless. At some point, Malfoy had removed his pillow padding, and the Santa suit hung off of him.

“Are you ready to be removed from the naughty list, Granger?”

“What… I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Hermione shook her head, genuinely confused.

“You’ve teased me all day in that itsy-bitsy skirt, Granger,” Malfoy said advancing on her. Hermione stepped back and found her back to the worktop behind her. Then Malfoy dropped the bombshell. “And I _know_ you charmed the straw.”

Hermione tried to not look guilty, but she was sure some guilt was showing on her face because Malfoy immediately looked triumphant. “I knew it!”

“Technically, I only charmed the straw to choose the unlikeliest of winners,” Hermione hedged. She tried to move to her left, to get around Malfoy but he stepped so close that he put a hand on the worktop on either side of her to cage her in.

“And how exactly is it you plan to get off the naughty list, Granger? Santa won’t bring you anything good for Christmas if you don’t get yourself on the nice list,” Malfoy breathed into her ear. Hermione shivered. She rather liked this game they were playing.

“I’m sure I can think of something, Santa,” she murmured placing her hands on his chest and slowly unbuttoning his coat.

“I like where you’re going with this,” Malfoy hissed as she was able to finally place her hands on the skin of his chest. The coat still hung from his shoulders and Hermione thought he looked sexy as hell. She ran her hands over his firm chest and down the defined ridges of his stomach. She’d always known Malfoy was good looking, but he was like some sort of carved statue and Hermione loved it. When she reached the top of his trousers, she skimmed her fingers just inside the waistband of his pants underneath and was pleased when his breath hitched.

“Granger,” he groaned into her ear, planting a kiss just beneath it.

“Hermione,” she said.

“Hermione,” he repeated.

“Oh, I like how you say that,” Hermione said. Arousal swooped through her at the sound of her name on his lips.

“Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,” he repeated, kissing down the column of her neck between each utterance. If Hermione hadn’t been wet before, by now, she surely was. She tipped her head back, allowing him the access he needed to continue kissing from her neck, down her chest to where the tops of her breasts peeked out from her elf costume.

“And the elf costume?” Malfoy asked as he placed his hands on her hips, pushing his hardness into her belly.

“Not technically part of my scheme,” Hermione groaned. “Just… ran out of fabric,” she panted.

“Do you care about it?” Malfoy asked. He lifted his head and raised one perfectly pale eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head, confusion creasing her brow and Malfoy smirked at her.

“Good,” he said, then placed his hands at the neckline of her shirt and ripped it in two. He untucked it from the short circle skirt and pushed it from her shoulders.

“Well, that’s just wasteful,” Hermione complained, but then couldn’t think when Malfoy lifted her breasts in both hands. Placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss over one of her nipples. Then he blew on the wet fabric and Hermione’s peaked nipple hardened further. “Malfoy,” she groaned, and held his head to her chest, encouraging him.

“Draco,” he murmured.

“Draco!” she screamed when he bit lightly on her nipple. Somehow her left leg had wrapped itself around Malfoy’s hip. He was too tall, his cock stayed firmly in the area of her belly, and she groaned in frustration when she had nothing to rub against her centre.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Malfoy asked, pulling back entirely. He looked completely debauched, and Hermione loved that look on him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the back of her flat and her bedroom. Thank Merlin, she’d remembered to make the bed that morning. Once inside the room, she pushed the Santa coat from Malfoy’s shoulders and then dragged him forward to lay on top of her on the bed. He settled his knees between her legs, and she tore off her bra. Malfoy made a feast of her breasts and Hermione felt like she could come if he’d just apply the tiniest bit of pressure against her clit.

“Draco,” she whined when he pulled from her nipples. He sat back on his knees taking in the sight of her sprawled on the bed. She was sure she looked a mess, but Malfoy seemed to like what he saw because he smirked at her.

He unzipped the side zip of her skirt and began pulling it and her tights off. Hermione helped by raising her hips, and she groaned when he dropped the suspenders from his shoulders, and his baggy Santa trousers fell to the floor. She still had her lacy thong on, but Malfoy slipped out of his pants and was finally, gloriously naked in front of her.

“You’re fucking perfect,” she muttered. And he was, he looked like a damned statue standing in her bedroom.

He chuckled. “Not so bad, yourself, Granger.”

Hermione sat up and grabbed his hand, pulling him on top of her once more. She kissed him then, wrapping her legs around his hips and couldn’t stop from bucking against his cock as it finally, finally, provided the pressure she needed on her clit. She arched her back into the feeling, willing him to do it again. Malfoy pulled away from the kiss and began kissing down the length of Hermione’s body.

“Who knew you were hiding this underneath those dowdy Ministry robes,” Malfoy groaned as he reached her breasts again. Hermione threaded her hands through his hair to encourage him to spend some time there. She’d always loved having her nipples licked and sucked.

“Not that hot,” Hermione complained. She meant it two ways: she didn’t think that she was that hot and him talking about how dowdy he thought she was, wasn’t really a turn on.

“Sorry,” Malfoy said, she could feel his smirk as he buried his face between her breasts, pushing them together and inhaling. He thumbed her nipples at the same time, and Hermione found her hips bucking in need, but there wasn’t anything there to provide pressure against her centre. She positively ached for _something_. Malfoy must have known because he left her breasts with a small sigh and a kiss to each tip before kissing and licking his way down to her core.

He licked her right up the slit through her lace thong and Hermione bucked her hips in response. Then he blew on the already wet fabric, and Hermione was keening.

“Please, Malfoy, please,” she begged. Malfoy slid her knickers to the side and buried his face in her cunt, licking her opening. He held her hips down, to keep her from bucking him off the bed and Hermione clutched the sheets tightly as he teased her.

“I need…” she trailed off when he began sucking her clit. It wasn’t long that her orgasm washed over her. She screamed incoherently, and as she settled back down, Malfoy slipped her knickers down her hips and off entirely.

Then he settled his face back between her thighs again.

“Malfoy,” Hermione groaned. “I can’t. I need…”

“It’s Draco,” he reminded her. “And I think you can.”

She probably could, but she was so damn sensitive. He slid two fingers inside her and curled them as he sucked on her clit once more, and Hermione hurtled off the edge of her orgasm so fast that she was afraid her arched back would break in two. She screamed his name through it, and when she had finally calmed down, Malfoy was covering her body with his own, his hips settled into hers and his cock so naked against her cunt. Her pussy throbbed in time with her heartbeat and despite the rapid-fire orgasms, she wanted a third. She wanted to come around his cock.

“Draco,” she groaned as he kissed her neck. “Please.”

“Please what, Hermione? Tell me what you want?”

“I want you to fuck me. I want to come on your cock,” Hermione groaned as he finally slid through her folds and entered her.

“Good, that’s what I want too,” Malfoy murmured. Then he rolled them, and Hermione found herself sprawled on his chest.

She pressed her hands into his chest and resettled herself so she was straddling his hips. She sat up tall on him and rolled her hips. Malfoy flexed his hips and gripped hers tightly, helping push her down onto him more firmly.

“So fucking tight,” Malfoy murmured as she rolled her hips again. She clenched her inner muscles, and Malfoy arched his back, every tendon in his neck standing out as Hermione rode him.

“Like this?” Hermione hummed, running her hands up and down his chest.

“Fuck, Hermione,” he groaned when she tweaked one of his nipples. “You’re fucking perfect. Never felt a cunt as warm and tight. Never want to leave it.”

Hermione liked being playful in bed, but the stream of consciousness that was pouring from Malfoy’s mouth was the hottest thing she’d ever heard. Her nipples tightened further, and she sped up her rocking.

Malfoy groaned and broke off his litany.

“Keep going,” Hermione panted.

Malfoy chuckled. “Knew you’d like dirty talk,” Malfoy looked smug, so Hermione squeezed her inner muscles again.

“Merlin,” Malfoy murmured. He lifted his legs and Hermione fell so she was sprawled across his chest again. His thighs were pressed into her arse, and she had to move differently. It made his cock hit that magic spot at the front of her pussy that she could never get on her own. “You look so fucking sexy right now,” Malfoy groaned against her lips.

Hermione kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth to taste him. Malfoy flexed his hips, disrupting their kiss, then rolling them over once more.

“I have to fuck you now,” Malfoy said, unapologetically. Hermione moaned her response and Malfoy kneeled so he could lift her left leg over his shoulder. He pressed in close, and Hermione groaned at the new, deeper angle.

“Fucking yes,” she groaned, trying to pull him closer with her hands on his arms and shoulders.

“You feel so fucking good like this,” Malfoy hissed. “I love seeing you wrapped around my cock.”

Hermione felt her nipples tighten at his words and she moaned, trying to urge him on. His movements were slow and steady, and she wanted fast and hard.

“Harder, Draco, please,” Hermione begged.

Malfoy dropped his head to her breasts, kissing them both before increasing his speed, pounding into her. Hermione held on, wrapping her right leg around his and meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Gonna need you to come for me, Hermione,” Malfoy murmured.

Hermione nodded and slipped one hand between them. Malfoy’s hips were pistoning at lightning speed, and Hermione only had to brush her clit a handful of times before she was exploding into little bits of light.

“Draco!” she shouted as her muscles clamped down so beautifully on his cock that she thought she might weep from how good it felt.

“Fucking hell, Granger,” Malfoy grunted, rocking his hips. Still moving, but barely. His jaw was clenched, and every tendon on his upper body stood out as she squeezed around him. Finally, her orgasm began to ebb, and he could move again. He hammered into her half a dozen times before coming with a shout of her name. He collapsed on top of her and Hermione relished the weight of his body on hers.

“That’s the sexiest thing you’ve said all night,” Hermione murmured, shocked at how husky she sounded.

Malfoy’s chuckle was deep and caused Hermione to shiver hearing it. She loved his deep, smooth voice.

“Liked that, did you?” Malfoy asked. His head was pillowed on her breasts, and he reached his tongue out to taste her skin. Hermione moaned at the sight and feeling of that tongue on her. Merlin, she could get used to this.

“It was adequate,” Hermione replied.

“Adequate? Granger, I gave you three orgasms. Are you telling me someone has me beat?”

It was Hermione’s turn to laugh. “I don’t kiss and tell, Malfoy. You’ll have to keep trying.”

Instead of answering, Malfoy leaned over and took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked it hard and Hermione couldn’t stop her hips from bucking into his.

“I think that can be arranged,” he murmured as he kissed along the valley between her breasts.

_Fin_


End file.
